Soutiensmoi , aimes moi
by Laelonys
Summary: Et si Momiji avait le courage d'avouer ses sentiments à Tohru ? Et si un incident arrivait , comment réagirait-il.../One-shot MomijixTohru


**Salut salut ! Ceci est ma première Fan-fiction :) J'espère que vous l'aimerez , et n'oubliez pas de me laisser un commentaire !**

**Un one-shot en plusieurs mini-chapitres . [Momiji POV]**

_Salut ~ Mon nom est Momiji Sôma . Je suis un des douze maudits , je suis le lapin . _

_Le weekend approche , et j'ai des projets en tête...Cet été , j'ai beaucoup grandis , et maintenant je me coltine les filles du lycée à mes pieds...Mais cela m'épuise , je garde le sourire , mais mon Cœur est meurtri chaque jour un peu plus...Quand je le vois avec ma princesse , mon corps me hurle de les séparer , mais je ne veux pas...Elle paraît si heureuse , je ne veux que son bonheur..._

_Comme vous l'aurez sans doute devinez , je parle bien sûr de Tohru Honda et Kyô Sôma . Je ne supporte pas de le voir la garder pour lui tout seul sans se soucier de ses sentiments..._

_Depuis le début , j'étais persuadé qu'elle l'aimait , mais il semblerait qu'en fait ce ne soit encore qu'un ami proche pour elle . Alors..j'ai peut être ma chance ! Les vacances approchent , je pense l'invitée sans dire aux autres , et lui avouer mes sentiments , j'ai hâte ! _

Momiji , 17 ans , en 3ème , blond aux yeux marrons clairs , à très subitement grandi lors de l'été précédent, provoquant la stupeur parmi tous et surtout l'adoration des 3ème rentrant au lycée et le découvrant . Il a déjà reçu quelques confessions , mais n'en a jamais accepté aucune . Il le répète : Il n'y en a qu'une pour moi , et une seule , je dois me battre pour gagner son amour . » . Et oui, il parle de Tohru .

Avec un an de différence , Momiji cherche à passer le plus de temps avec elle . Mais il doit se méfier de Kyô , cet idiot essaye de lui imposer ses sentiments sans se rendre compte qu'elle ne l'aime pas , que c'est juste un ami proche pour elle …

**Chapitre 1 : Le Plan**

_Aujourd'hui c'est la St-Valentin..J'ai déjà reçu des lettres , des chocolats , des confessions , mais je refuse tout...Ce n'est pas de ces filles là que je veux recevoir quelque chose ! Mais celle que j'aime ne le vois pas , pour elle je ne suis encore que l'enfant qui veut des câlins comme quand je l'ai rencontrée . Tiens d'ailleurs la voilà : _

**Coucou Momiji !**

**Bonjour Tohru !**

_Encore un sourire innocent , je ne veux pas la forcée , je vais y aller doucement...Tiens d'ailleurs , voilà cet imbécile de Chat qui arrive , Kyô, et le Rat est avec lui . Je garde cet air innocent, pour qu'il ne me soupçonne pas..._

**Bonjour Yuki ! Bonjour Kyô !**

***ensemble * Bonjour / Salut .**

_D'un coup ils se retournent et déjà ça grogne :_

**Tu me copies le Rat ? - Et toi alors imbécile de Chat !**

_Et ils continuent comme ça dans le couloir , c'est ma chance j'en profite ._

**Nee Tohru , t'es libre ce weekend ? _*bas *_**

**Oui , pourquoi ?**

**Baah..je prévoyais de te faire un concert de violon , comme tu ne m'as jamais vraiment entendu jouer .**

**Ha d'accord...Il y a pas de problème ! Je viendrais te voir samedi chez toi ! **

_Et puis elle me fit un de ses sourires qui me tuent le coeur à chaque fois...La cloche sonna , je dû retourner avec ceux de ma classe . Ha oui , je suis en troisième et elle en seconde . Heureusement je sais qu'elle ne quitteras pas la ville quand elle ira à l'université , étant donné qu'elle n'en a pas les moyens...Et puis je sais qu'elle n'a aucune envie de vivre seule , elle veut rester avec les Sôma . _

_Maintenant il n'y a plus qu'à attendre . _

**Chapitre 2 : Bouleversement .**

_Nous sommes vendredi , je n'en peux plus tellement je suis excité . Puis soudain je pense , si Tohru préviens les autres qu'elle va chez moi , Kyô se méfiera...Pendant une des pauses , je réussie à attraper Tohru . Je lui dis de ne pas leur dire que c'était moi qui l'invitais . Elle sembla ne pas comprendre mais me dit d'accord en souriant . Je sourie aussi , mais le mien était plus triste , et impatient aussi..._

_Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour...Aujourd'hui je me déclare . De ma fenêtre je vois Tohru , encore à environ 80 mètres de ma maison , dans un joli haut blanc et jupe blanche à volants , magnifique , un grand sourire au visage . Je sors pour l'accueillir d'un grand sourire . Mais soudain je m'horrifie , je vois derrière , à quelques mètres , Akito me regarder la haine dans les yeux . Je sais très bien qu'il déteste Tohru , et j'ai peur pour elle . Il se détache de la garde de Kureno , et sors de je ne sais où un poignard ! Je hurle, et je ne suis pas assez rapide...Mon dieu , Tohru , ma Tohru..._

_Kureno arrive, et regarde Tohru lui aussi horrifié , il ramène Akito dans ses bras , celui ci essayant de partir . Plus tard , Hatori arrive et essaye de maintenir Tohru...Mon amour , moi qui attendait tant cette journée..._

_Des larmes coulent sur mes joues , j'ai mal...Hatori ayant stoppé à peu près les saignements pour le moment . Il est reparti à la demeure Sôma pour appeler l'hôpital . Je vis Tohru ouvrir faiblement les yeux . M'approchant de son visage , je lui souris tristement et lui murmurais :_

**Ne t'épuise pas...restes avec moi...**

_Alors , prenant mon courage à deux mains , je lui dit un peu plus fort :_

**Je t'aime Tohru , je t'aime..ne me quitte pas maintenant , restes avec nous...**

_Une larme coula sur sa joue , une larme de joie...Elle me faisait un grand sourire mais ne pouvais parler . Je souris aussi , et l'embrassa sur les lèvres pendant qu'elle refermait ses yeux , la serrant dans mes bras de toute ma tristesse . Hatori revint peu après , me trouvant transformer en lapin en souriant . Mais ce lapin pleurait toute les larmes de son corps..._

_Bon je me suis calmé...Je vous explique comme vous ne pouviez pas voir ça . Akito a chargé comme un démon , à attrapé ses cheveux et la lancée vers le sol . Ensuite il lui a fait deux grosses entailles dans le dos et un début de troisième entaille sur le bras gauche . Maintenant elle est à l'hôpital, je suis assis à côté d'elle , ne l'ayant pas quittée depuis son arrivée ici..._

_Le temps à passé , mon coeur en peine n'en peut plu... Tohru peut maintenant marcher sans problème , elle reste juste à l'hôpital pour bien se remettre . Aussi la malédiction à disparue , mystérieusement chacun d'entre nous c'est petit à petit libéré de l'étreinte d'Akito . J'entends alors des pas pressés et fort dans le couloir , je crois savoir qui c'est...La porte s'ouvre grande . D'abord des cheveux roux émergent et un grand sourire au visage il va dire un de ces habituels : "Yo Tohru ! " Je le hais...je le hais de tout mon coeur . C'est la première fois qu'il vient , sois disant qu'il avait peur de la déranger , ce stupide animal...Moi je suis là , je suis toujours venu la voir, la soutenir , sourire avec elle , ne la laissant jamais se morfondre seule . Il me vit , tenant sa main , et bien sûr une voix forte retentit : _

**Hey toi l'lapin ! Lâche la main de Tohru tout de suite !**

_Eh oui , c'est ce stupide Chat . _

**Chapitre 3 : Le Combat .**

**Qu'est ce que tu fais là avec Tohru ! Retourne jouer avec les autres à la demeure Sôma !**

_Son ton était énervé , mais aussi choqué . Manifestement il ne s'attendait pas à ça . _

**Tais-toi , sortons pour ne pas la réveillée..**

_J'adressais un regard amoureux et triste à Tohru tout en poussant l'animal dehors . Nous nous sommes assis dans le petit espace vert derrière l'hôpital . A cet heure ci il n'y avait personne . Je lui expliquais rapidement ce qui était arriver à Tohru , le voyant sautillé sur place de rage . _

**Akito a..fait ça à Tohru ? *son ton semblait alors à la limite d'exploser de colère * Comment à t-il oser lui faire ça ? **

_Pour l'instant il n'avait rien contre moi , il semblait juste près à étrangler Akito . Soudain , je me suis rapproché de lui..Il vit sur moi une tête que personne n'avait jamais vu . Une sorte de tête méchante , du genre « T'es nul , t'a perdu » . Alors qu'il le remarquait à peine , un sourire sadique recouvrit mon visage - première fois que ça m'arrive.. - Je posait une main sur son épaule et lui dit toujours ce sourire aux lèvres :_

**Kyô..Je dois te dire...Je lui ai avouer mes sentiments .**

**Tu as **_*je vis ses pupilles rétrécirent très rapidement , son petit cerveau stupide analysant rapidement ce que cette phrase voulait dire . Je pense aussi que vu mon sourire , il s'est tout de suite imaginé que j'ai fais plus qu'avouer mes sentiments..Nan mais il me prend pour qui , jamais je ne toucherais Tohru sans qu'elle le veuille , je ne veux pas la faire pleurer...*_ **Tu...QUOIIIII ?**

_Me regardant de son air limite de « démon » , il sorti ses griffes si je puis dire et me sauta dessus . Il était bien plus fort que moi , je le savais . Mais j'allais résister jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme..même si ça paraissait difficile . Manifestement il refusait d'admettre que l'amour de Tohru lui avait échappée, elle n'était plus à lui maintenant . Soudain je la vis , elle était sortie de l'hôpital pour voir ce qu'on faisais depuis un moment déjà . Ses yeux étaient terrifiés , c'est comme si elle venait de voir quelqu'un mourir devant ses yeux , elle tremblait de tout son corps , tellement que pendant un moment je n'eu peur qu'elle tombe , et des larmes coulaient à flots sur ses joues rouges . Je n'eus pas le temps de prononcé un mot , elle nous hurla déjà comme pour nous supplier :_

**A..ARRÊTEEEEEZ !**

_Kyô se retourna alors et vit l'immense terreur dans les yeux de Tohru , terreur venant de lui...Il me tenait toujours le bras . Au passage il m'avait frappé tellement fort de ses poings que mon visage saignait , ainsi que mon genou gauche qui avait été sévèrement raclé contre le sol . Tohru couru soudainement vers nous , et poussa Kyô assez fort d'ailleurs . Woaw , j'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle y serait allée aussi fort , le stupide Chat était à terre , ses yeux choqués , pupilles rétrécies et tout . Puis elle se précipita dans mes bras , comme une fille se colle à une garçon en regardant un film d'horreur . Elle remarqua d'ailleurs que je ne me transformais pas . Voyant la joie dans ses yeux , je souris , elle me dit d'une voix encore pleine de larmes mais remise :_

**Momiji ! La malédiction ! C'est merveilleux !**

_Alors que je pensais qu'elle allait juste sourire comme d'habitude , elle me serra fort contre elle . Elle enfouit sa tête dans mes vêtements . Je pouvais sentir à quel point elle était heureuse de pouvoir me serrer comme ça aussi longtemps , comme elle ne l'avais jamais fait avant . Kyô derrière observait la scène, l'œil furieux et aussi dévasté . Il se rendait compte petit à petit compte de comment petit à petit l'amour de notre petite Tohru lui avait échappé . Il rageait , il voulait la reprendre mais ne voulais pas la voir pleurer encore une fois . Par contre il me défigurait l'œil tel un monstre près à m'arracher à elle , les poings serrés couverts de mon sang . Je lui soutins ce regard, pour lui signifier qu'il avait perdu et devait s'y faire maintenant . Tohru avait peur de lui , elle ne lui reviendrait pas . Je suis son gardien , je serais toujours là pour elle . Je l'aime de toute mon âme , mais je ne sais pas si elle m'aime en retour . _

**Chapitre 4 : Fin**

_Tohru dû rester à l'hôpital encore quelque jours , cette petite sortie inattendu ne lui a pas vraiment fait du bien..Enfin , je suis toujours à ses côtés , je ne m'enfuirais pas , je serais toujours là pour la soutenir , par comme cet autre idiot...Soudain , sans que je m'en aperçoive , elle était réveillée et m'interpella : _

**Momiji...Ce que tu m'as dis...**

_Mes yeux choqués mais aussi un peu triste l'observait , elle ne semblait pas m'aimer , juste profondément troublée..Mon Cœur encore une fois me faisait mal , mais je continuait de sourire . _

**Momiji..dit le moi encore une fois..je t'en pris...**

_Je lui souris , et venant m'assoir à côté d'elle , je lui murmurait au creux de l'oreille : _

**Je t'aime Tohru .**

_Alors que je pensais qu'elle allait juste répondre « Je t'aime aussi Momiji ! » pour rigoler comme elle le fait d'habitude , sans comprendre mes sentiments...Je me suis levé et me dirigeais vers la porte , quand j'entendis un bruit de tissu et que d'un coup Tohru passait ses bras autour de corps par derrière , sa tête venant se loger dans le creux de mon épaule , elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds , son souffle chaud me fis trembler de plaisir . Je n'y croyais pas...Je voulais me frapper pour vérifier que je ne verrais , je ne pus que me mordre la lèvre , ne voulant pas que Tohru me lâche . Elle fini par le faire elle même , elle laissa ses mains glissées le long de mon dos , dessinant des petites arabesques et tout ça . Finalement , trop impatient , je me suis retourner , le regard ne sachant choisir entre choqué ou très content . Je vis alors une image d'elle que je rêvais de voir depuis longtemps...Elle se collait encore à moi sa tête tournée rougissante , ses mains sur mon torse.. mais cette fois ci elle avança d'un pas, puis deux , jusqu'à ce que je m'assois sur son lis d'hôpital . Ses yeux marrons étaient sublimes , illuminés par le soleil . Alors , après quelque secondes qui semblèrent une éternité , elle me dit : _

**Je t'aime Momiji .**

_Son sourire était différent...sincère...J'étais tellement heureux , ce rêve que je pensais ne jamais pouvoir réaliser , il se déroulait finalement sous mes yeux . Posant mon front contre le sien , nous avons tout deux laissés des larmes de joie coulées sur nos joues , se mélangeant . Alors , ne pouvant retenir mon amour trop fort , je l'enlaçais et elle y répondis , ses joues rougissantes m'invitaient . J'ai alors pris le dessus , la tournant de sorte que j'étais au dessus d'elle sur le lit d'hôpital et finalement l'ai embrassée , la caressant , profitant du plaisir de pouvoir faire ce dont je m'étais retenu une bonne centaine de fois . Là je pouvais le faire autant que je le voulais, nous avions tout notre temps..._

**_FIN_**


End file.
